Viceroyalty Co.
' Viceroyalty Co. '''was founded on August 7, 2010. It started off as a wing, or client guild of East India Republic, founded by its current Guildmaster, Robert Mc Roberts. The guild grew in size and soon overshawdowed its parent guild. '''Viceroyalty Co. '''currently has 500 members, 563 if you count Viceroyalty Co. 2. People and things you should know! Robert Mc Roberts-Guildmaster, Co head of Army with John John Breasly-Co Guildmaster, Co head of Army with Robert Jack Cannonhawk-Former GM of Cannonhawk Guild Home Server: Vachira Important Allies:Macbattens Army, Gen. of Peace, Grande Doubloons and Francis Brigade. (We do have other allies, but these are the most noteable) Capital:Governors Mansion on Port Royal, EITC Dock, nearby beach and Shops. Alliance: Royale Alliance, Current Heads: Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly (Consuls), Jack Cannonhawk (Chanchellor). Cabinet is due to be seltected on 1/5/11 8:00 EST. Territory While Viceroyalty Co. claims the enitire Vachira Server, it treates its lands differently. On Wild islands (Islands with no teleport totem besides Kingshead) most can do whatever they want On Minor islands (all non wild islands except Port Royal Tortuga and Padres)-As long as ye aren't burning the Capitol or attacking people, ye are all right On Major Islands (Rest) There is More security. If you plan to break the law, DONT do it here. Capital District, Heavily Guarded- no weapons allowed inside of it- minor crimes can be punishable by Jail Time or worse. ﻿ History Viceroyalty Co. was founded to provide more space for East India Republic. Three prominent officers were commisioned to form new guilds. Robert Mc Roberts founded Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly founded Royale Knight Co., and Simon Lockward founded Royal Trading Co. The plan cost East India Republic, without thier three prominent officers, the guild began losing members and went inactive. Several members flocked to Viceroyalty Co. the guild grew at a rapid pace. Viceroyalty Co. also invaded Vachira and set up its Government there. Many have called this an act of Tyranny, while others feel Viceroyalty Co. has done a very good job at protecting local interests. After the Invasion of Vachira, Viceroyalty Co. and Royal Knight Co. formed the Royale Alliance to further increase power (By now Royal Trading Co had gone inactive and was not included). It includes about 20 guilds and is a republic, It has 2 Co leaders called Consuls which run for reelection every month. On December 21, Royale Knight Co. and Viceroyalty Co decided to unite. Royale Knight Co. began moving members into Viceroyalty Co. The Crown of Ireland, Rebels of the Co, Treasure Hunter guild, and Cannonhawk guild also followed. The Guild is currently working on obtaining new members and expanding its military. Wars EITC Samuel Redbeard, the established leader of the EITC, has refused to return his unearned post to it's previous controller, Captain "Lord" Leon. Viceroyalty Co. has made it known that it will back Leon in this ongoing fight, and with use force if necessary. The Royale Alliance has established secret bases to launch guerilla warfare tactics as the main army builds up. A picture of Four Finger Frank, Captain "Lord" Leon's new character, can bee seen here. The Leonic Wars Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly were at first hired by the Resistance to take out Leon. They launched VERY sucessfull raids, which disprupted guild meetings and had the EITC on the run. This eventually ended up in Ship Pvp. Leons forces were destroyed and his military was set back. However, Credit did not fall to Robert and John. Other leaders who only helped at the last minute toke all thier Credit. Robert Mc Roberts and John were furious and offered thier services to Leon. Incresingly they have been more and more relied upon. Viceroyalty Co. mainly fights those claiming to be head of the EITC to secure its intrests. Viceroyalty Co. is NOT EITC. Civil War There have been many attempts to overthrow the Viceroyalty Co. The third attempt ever led by John Breasly, nearly worked, but failed in the end. Invasion of Navermo Talked about in greater detail here on the page the Invasion of Navermo David Inc. After a Brutal attack on the E.I.R (Old guild before Viceroyalty Co.) Capital, War was declared on David Inc. Using superior tactics and manpower, they were first pushed from Tortuga, then reduced to Padres Del Fuego. The war from then was a Stalemate, until support from outside tipped the balance against David Inc. They were pushed off of Navermo and is unknown thier fate. Since the fall of thier rule in navermo, almost all members deserted to Viceroyalty Co. David, Sir Roland and Sailor Johnson are the only known members in David Inc. which remain Subordinate Guilds These guilds are Subordinate to Viceroyalty Co. and are either wings, guild remnants, or guilds owned by guild members other pirates Wings Viceroyalty Co. 2*- Guild master when founded, Assassin. Guild master now, Assassin. *All members of VC 2 are considered full members of VC Guilds owned by Guild members other pirates Royale Knight Co. Guild master when founded, John Breasly. Guild master now, Jean De Vallet Rebels of the Co. Guild master when founded Solomon Burnward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (clone) Burnwards Empire. Guild master when founded Solomon Burward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (other clone) Guild Remnants (Guilds without Guildmasters) Knights St. John Army of rouges Crown of Ireland Treasure Hunter guild Cannonhawk Guild Royal Trading Co. Alliance of Power Pirate Rifle Corps Royal Rulers Allies #Gen. of Peace #Bandidos are Back #Viva Voce #United Alliance #Secret Assault #Dead to life #Royale Empire Co. #Dark Wolfes Pride #Grande Dubloons #Sartana Famillia #Adventure Gallley #Corsair's Treasure #Grande Doubloons Partnerships Francis Brigade United Co.Empire Wrights Crusade I N F E R N O The Co Empire RAD. A L E R T Wrights Trading Co. I N F E R N O Enemies David Inc. Black Officers Loyal to the End (This is not so much War as much as a dispute) Ben Macmorgan (This is NOT a war against the Co. Empire, it is to end Bens Hostility to the guild. Ranks in Army '''Private*-Black Cloth Belt: or Buckled Belt:' Corporal*- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant*- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major*- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant*- White Cloth Belt: Captain*- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major*-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel*-Gray Cloth Belt: Lieutenant Colonel-Red Cloth Belt: (This can only be held by GM and Co-GM) *These Ranks correspond with those of Francis Brigade Notable Army members! Private: *Everyone Else Corporal: *Jack Cannonhawk *Davy Barrelpratt *Jack Stormwalker *Nahuel *Edgar O'Malley Sergeant: *Capt. Mike Sergeant Major: *Dead Skull Lieutenant: *Johnny Stormshot Captain: *INSERT NAME HERE Major: *INSERT NAME HERE Colonel: *Assassin *John O'Eagle Lieuteanant Colonel: *Robert Mc Roberts *John Breasly Links http://piratesonlineroyalealliance.webs.com/ Our Site http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKuq4HUYKOs How to join our site, if you need any help. List of Members on Wikia! #Robert Mc Roberts #Assassin #﻿Ned Swordmartin #Andrew #John Breasly #Robert Mc Roberts (My Basic Account) #Johnny Stormshot #Lucisac #Edgar O'Malley Trivia﻿ Viceroyalty Co. is renowned for its PVP ability. Robert Mc Roberts founded this tradition when El Bandidos invaded Navermo. After his guild suffered two crushing defeats, he arrived in time to drive the Bandidos off of Tortuga. Team PVP is the guilds specialty, they have been known to use Formations and tactics to win on PVP battle grounds. The Current Co-GM of Viceroyalty Co. John Breasly, used to be GM of a guild hostile to Viceroyalty Co. Viceroyalty Co. grew 130 members one day Viceroyalty Co. is the only guild which has equivilant ranks to Francis Brigade News! The Election results are in! John Breasly and Robert Mc Roberts have been elected the Consuls of Jaunary, 2011. As The Consulate enters its Third term, it has proven to be the most stable of all Royale Alliance governments. Before the Consulate, many things before have failed, Councils, Emperors, and Army administrations had all failed. Superiority Ranks *The Current Election has confired the Superiority of the Imperial Party which has elected both canidates each time. It recieved 56% of all votes *The Gen. of Peace party gained many seats and voters. It recieved 18% of all votes. *The Cannonhawk party gained fewer seats and some voters. It Recieved 12% of all votes *The Previously Second largest Party the Royale Party, had dropped many seats and voters. It got 0 votes :( *The O'Swine party has also managed to get a few votes. It got 6% of all votes *Independents got very few votes. 8% of all votes Numbers of Votes The Results are as follows: The Number on the side is the number of votes. *Jack (Peace Party)-4 *Micheal (Peace Party)-5 *Robert Mc Roberts (Imperial Party)-15 *John Breasly (Imperial Party)-13 * Andrew (VC independent) * Jack Cannonhawk (Cannonhawk party)-6 * Edward Daggerhawk(Cannonhawk party) *Capt. Mike (VC indepedent) *Jack Stromwalker (VC independent) *Solomon Burnward (Carribean Union Independent)-2 *James Firetimbers (VC independent) *Richerd O'Swine (O'Swine Party)-3 *Jakc Darkgun (O'Swine Party) *Treasure Hunter (Royale Party) If there are no numbers the canidate did not recive any votes﻿ Category:Guilds Category:Royale Alliance